Asking For Forgiveness Brings Tears
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: With that, he turned away and whispered three words so powerful, though they were barely audible, "I hate you."


_Hallo my dears~! This is a one shot I wrote a while ago, at the beginning of school, I think…so about a whole year ago. Almost. I decided to post it to show you guys I am still here and trying to update. I have some documents open and write, I just, never finish it. I know, I'm trying. THIS HAS NO USUK IN IT. BROTHERLY LOVE. Alright? Alright. But, enjoy anyway~! Enjoy my dears~! _

_**Asking For Forgiveness Brings Tears**_

**Arthur's POV**

I closed my eyes as my little brother tried to get my attention. True, he wasn't little any more but he was still my little…brother. I was shocked at calling him my little brother. I hadn't called him that ever since…the incident.

"Iggy…" Alfred trailed off, or America to most of you. I was facing away from America and couldn't see his expression.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

"I just wanted to apologize," I heard Alfred whisper, not seeing how he truly meant it. I started shaking at his desperate tone. "Iggy…"

Maybe he is old enough, I thought. I took in a deep shaky breath, trying to decide what to do. I then felt Alfred's hands on my shoulder and in one fluid motion I was turned around, now facing Alfred.

"Please!" Alfred exclaimed. I could see the tears starting to come out of his eyes. He had his head down the slightest bit as well.

"Al…" I whispered. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. _But_… was the only word running through my brain. I closed my eyes, trying my best to keep the tears in.

In front of me, I saw little America, with his wide blue eyes full of tears.

"Please…forgive me? Let me be my own country… Iggy…" little America trailed off. I looked down at the little country who was begging for his independence. I wanted him to be happy, I really did but the whole question was could I let him go? Could I even _bare_ letting him go?

I saw little America disappear from my sight. I was about to scream when I felt America's intense gaze on me. I started shaking my head slightly, my chin falling down to my chest.

"Al…Al…I-I…I can't…I can't let you go…" I trailed off, the tears starting to come back and my shakiness. I opened my eyes, letting the tears flow down my already red cheeks. I saw Alfred's face go dark, awfully dark.

"I'm not a child anymore Arthur! I can take care of myself! I'll show you…I don't need you…" he said.

My eyes widened. It was like a river was steadily flowing down my cheeks.

With that said, he turned away and whispered three words so powerful though they were barely audible, "I hate you."

My eyes widened even more than before, completely shocked at what he just said.

"Al…" I whispered as the door slammed shut, making it seem like the whole entire room shook. I just stood there, shocked and the tears still flowing steadily out of my eyes. That was when I broke.

I let out a strangled sob. The tears came even faster out of my emerald green eyes. I rapped my arms around myself, feeling as if my heart was shattered in to a million pieces.

I felt as if I couldn't even breathe, that was how hard I was crying. Alfred, the once little boy I had found and raised to be a strong country, my own little brother, had just uttered three small, yet extremely powerful words. He _hates_ me.

I took in a deep, shaky breath before letting out a scream, screaming for Alfred to come back. The tears were like a faucet coming from my eyes as I screamed for him to come back. I knew he probably couldn't hear me anymore, but it was always worth a shot. I screamed for the times lost, our differences…for _my little brother._

I stopped screaming for a second. The room got oddly quiet, which was expected. I started shaking once again as sobs wracked my, what seemed like, fragile body.

"I love you…I love you so much…" I whispered in between sobs to a Alfred who wasn't there anymore. My hands covered my eyes, my head in my hands.

To think…before that bloody Revolutionary War, I had one of the strongest military in the world…and the cutest little brother who believed every word that ever came out of my mouth. I had war on several continents, Alfred thinking I was the strongest country in the world and that no one could defeat me. He looked up to me… Things changed when he got older.

He started to look down at me it seemed like. He started to listen to his people. He started to think…I was nothing to him anymore.

"Why couldn't you have stayed little forever?" I cried out. "Why couldn't you have been my little brother forever?"

In all the tears and slight anger, I kicked at the wall, the anger slowly fading away. I pushed my back against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. I pulled my legs up to my chest, setting my chin on my knees. I still couldn't believe it. America…Alfred…hates me. I- I just couldn't let him go.

Silent tears fell from my eyes. It seemed like I cried myself out but I still found tears to cry…and now sob. As if my heart couldn't break anymore, it found a way and shattered once again, if that was even possible.

"I bloody love you…" I sobbed. "Y-You h-hero… M-My h-hero…"

**Well? Leave me a review and don't be rude darlings! Remember, no USUK, this is more, brotherly love than anything. Arthur misses little Al but Alfred's like, "I AM A MAN." My friend drew a comic to this and wanted me to write a story so…WALA. STORY MADE. Type me up a review darlin's! Danke~! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
